


Pacific Crest Trail Furriness

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Befriended by a cutest smartest ‘furball’ Oliver goes into training mode. Felicity documents Oliver’s progress and how Vera becomes essential to his well being not to mention her love of Oliver’s socks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity hiatus fics  
> prompt:  
> Pride

 

Spending time with his girlfriend he is smiling like an idiot as the voice in his head highlights the word girlfriend. He finally got to be able to bask in firsthand knowledge that loving and being loved by Felicity was more than he ever pictured. No amount of sweet dreams measured to the fireworks in their special moments.

So here he was with his love looking out at mountain tops on the ending of their pacific coast hiking. At the comfort of a lodge they seem to have trouble leaving more often than not. They were soon to head off to Ivy Town a place they decided on after an internet search it wasn’t too extreme in distance to Starling City so that Thea could come out on visits and vice versa. With the virtual house hunting they found a home in the suburbs both a little nervous but ready for that adventure together.

“So, did Phil get in touch with the painters?”

“The painting will be done and ready a week before we head there. He wants us to choose the blinds for the windows.”

“Oh, well anything is fine.”

Oliver looked at Felicity with a puzzled look. “You’re not really into decorating, are you?”

“Oliver, honestly I remember when I leased the townhouse and I was so excited to paint and do all that interior design stuff on a budget let’s just say it wasn’t fun as I painted into the night.”

“You did have a nice color palette on your walls.”

“Had to surrender the security deposit so the walls would go back to a neutral color.”

“Tis a shame.”

She gave him a smile as she got herself comfy on his lap.

“So, you’re leaving me in charge of the decorating?”

“Yep” she said as she nuzzles his neck.

“Okay, but I just don’t want to disa…”

She stops her nuzzling and covers his face with her hands making him stop and look at her. “Oliver whatever choices you make I will not be disappointed.”

They sit looking at each other both with content smiles before she continues to nuzzle his neck again that leads to a soft kiss only to proceed to another few kisses that heat up quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going out for a run.” Oliver was quickly putting on his sneakers eager to get some exercise in.

“I guess I haven’t been doing that good of a job if you have all that energy.” It makes him laugh. “Baby, you’ve done wonders to my ego.” He goes to kiss her and she tries to entice him. “Felicity you have been craving that soak in that huge tub over there.”

“I have but you’re more appealing.”

“Good answer though I need at least a run or I’ll feel like a slug tomorrow.”

“Your right, only one slug per couple.”

“You’re amazing, I love your body.” He gives a squeeze to her rear end and then backs away slightly knowing where this moment could go. “I love you. I see you in two.”

“Love you too. Be safe.” She raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him and then watched him leave their room. Walking to a bag to retrieve some of supplies Oliver surprised her with so she could have a wonderful bubble bath. “Okay let’s shuffle some tunes and begin this love fest.” As she looks at the new novel that got her interest.

 

* * *

 

 

Cutting through some paths he made his way down a narrow street. The scenery was nice and he was actually excited that he took the time to notice little things He needed this run his body craving it after almost a decade of priming his physique to be the best it could be he needed some muscles to feel that burn and his mind those endorphins that helped him through some darker times. He felt great more than great better than he has ever felt. He has never loved anyone as much as the woman that hopefully was soaking in their room.

For so long he pushed those feelings aside which at the time was the right thing well that is what he keeps telling himself because the alternative is that he was the world’s biggest fool. Actually, he knew he was a fool but he also knows that at the time he wouldn’t know a good thing and he knows he is right because one of the best things in his life was staring at him in the face. He didn’t want to drag her down with him he tried to push but then there was that pull. He knew deep inside that she was the one but how can you love someone and bring them into the darkness. She deserved so much and now that she left with him and they had some time he was going to make sure she knew how much she was loved.

He wanted to get back before sunset he loved holding Felicity in his arms as the hues played above them in the sky casting some beautiful colors across her skin. They had a few days more in hiking and it was amazing how she took to it after the initial complaints that she wasn’t made for this. He knew she could that’s something she proved to him over and over through the years she was a fighter and she could endure hardships and slowly with her childhood stories and some prodding by him she spoke on her loneliness through the years before becoming involved in what started off as his crusade.

Passing the narrow street again his heart stopped as he saw the beautiful large cat he befriended days ago. His usual runs were early on each morning and she basically saved his life when a jackass driving too fast for this road almost hit him head on. She jumped from somewhere he couldn’t tell and smacked into him pushing him more into the woods that moment he felt the brush of wind of that jeep pass by. Knowing a cat saved him he made the point to make his way to leave little bites for it to eat. Within those coming days he actually added some time to his run so he could hang out with this feline.

Felicity always joking that he made the story bigger than it was as if the cat actually jumped him and saved his life. That was absurd, right? It’s not like they had any connection. Though she asked if he was going to name his furry friend and he looked at her like she was crazy but he already had a name. He called the cat Felinecity but dared not tell her.

Oliver ran to where Felinecity laid by the road and was gripped with dejection of now holding a dying feline friend. He thought of taking her back with him but decided it would be proper to bury her after a small farewell and then his mind went to the only kitten that was most likely waiting for her mom to return. He sat against a tree with a dead cat and just spoke little nonsense phrases as he pets it for a bit.

Walking deeper into the woods he already had some ease knowing the terrain he found the den and little Vera came pouncing out. He named her after the road her mom saved him from. Her little kitten cries tug his heart strings she looking at him as he puts Felinecity down on the ground allowing the kitten to smell and climb her mom waiting for some interaction.

He grabs a sturdy stick and walks to find a spot and begins digging a hole. He wants it deep enough so no scavengers would claw and decimate her remains. He doesn’t say a word as he goes through the motions he’s on autopilot even though Vera’s cries are louder and he grabs her mom and gently lowers her into the grave. He stops Vera from jumping in and holds her against him.

“Shh” he says to the kitten and he rubs her to soothe her a little. He places her and takes out a plastic sandwich bag full of treats for them and places a small amount on a log and then continues with closing up the grave.

He looks at the little kitten and knows he can’t leave her here and Vera’s claws are sharp so he looks around for something he could use to care her he thinks he might have to use his shirt but then he sees Vera against his sneakers fighting the shoestrings and nuzzles against his socks. He takes off one of his sneakers and then the sock and Vera paws at it and gets her one of her claws stuck into the fabric.

“Hope you have the same idea I have.” as he widens the top of his sock and places her in. She doesn’t fight it she’s actually is content, placing the sneaker back on his foot he stands with a fur ball within a sock.

Heading back to the lodge he isn’t running as fast as he normally would and hopeful Felicity won’t be too worried it has taken longer than the two hours he said he’d be back while holding onto a sweet purring kitten.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was watching some weird TV show waiting for Oliver to return. It was almost going on three hours and sunset was already looming but it wasn’t as if Oliver was a punctual person. Turning to the local news she saw that Interstate 84 had back to back traffic on The Bridge of the Gods spanning the Columbia River to connect SR-14 in Washington to I-84 in Oregon. They were in Washington State and enjoying some time before heading to Ivy Town soon enough.

Looking up from her book while belly flopped on the bed she saw Oliver emerge from the opening door with a hand behind his back.

“What do you have there?”

He now had both his hands behind his back and she glanced at him taking his appearance and gave him a quick questioning look.

“Oliver? Where is your other sock?”

“It’s in my hand.” He softly said as he moved his hands around the squiggling kitten. Then Vera made her presence known as she let out a meow. He moved his hand around to now show Felicity as she rises from the bed and sits down looking at him and the little black kitten sticking out of one of his socks.

“Oh.” She says as she gets up to meet the adorable looking fluffy fur with amazing blue eyes looking back at her.

“Her mom died and well I couldn’t leave her kitten there all alone.”

“Of course not.” Felicity’s finger goes to the little button nose as the kitten sniffs her and nibbles at her finger. “She’s so cute.”

“We should get her checked out. Maybe find a shelter.”

“Oliver didn’t her mom save you; we can’t just give her away.”

“Oh good, I really want to keep her.” He says letting the kitten onto the carpet to begin exploring. “I also need to get to a pet shop in town before it closes.”

“You want me to come along?”

“Could you keep Vera company instead? I would appreciate it.”

She nods as she looks at the kitten squeeze its head to look under a dresser. “Text me if you need me to check online for anything.”

“Will do.” He gives her a peck and then as she turns to look for the little fur baby whose whole body is under the dresser and its little face poking out staring at them. He has Felicity in his arms and his lips are whispering, “I love you.” into her ear.  She smiles back and says it back to him.

Before he leaves she asks, “Are you going to put on a new pair of socks?”

He looks at his feet and mutters ‘good idea’ and as quickly is out the door heading to the pet shop he remembers a few miles away in the convertible.

 

* * *

 

 

Looking at the very attractive man stepping out of a silver Porsche convertible Lanie was super interested in knowing what a hot guy was doing coming into her store.

He looked around at the aisle signage and headed towards where the cat supplies were.

“I would have thought you’d be a dog person.”

He gives looks over to the employee and then asks, “Why?”

She gave him a once over as he blandly looks at her. Her voice as sexy as she could muster “You’re just so manly just automatically assumed you’d be a dog lover.”

He is a little annoyed, “I’m sorry one can’t like both cats and dogs?”

“Of course, I do work at a pet store.”

“I need help, I have a kitten and my girlfriend is with her.”

“So, it’s your girls. I figured that?”

“Actually, it’s mine, her mom was road killed today and she needs a home.”

“Wow, you’re such a great guy too.”

“Seriously!” He looked at her name tag. “Lanie, can you help me or not?”

“Sure. Let’s get you started.” Walking to where the supplies are she started pulling things from the racks. “You’ll also want a crate to transport her if you don’t have one.”

“Okay.” They got what he needed and went to pay happily to get out of that store and head back to the lodge.

 

* * *

 

 

Slipping back into his room what he saw made him stop in his tracks and take the scene and memorize Felicity playing peekaboo with the kitten on her lap. He blanks and sees a little baby in her lap instead he is mesmerized on the spot. He shook his head and put the supplies on the table near them both.

“It seems someone been having fun.”

“Oliver, she so sweet and super smart.” Felicity was still playing peekaboo as Oliver slid over next to her. Vera meows and rolls over finally to get some attention from him.

Felicity inspects all the supply he bought and takes the litter pan fills it up and waits as Oliver puts the kitten near the box. Vera doing her nose check looks around a bit then climbs into the clay pit. Scratching at it furiously but not using it yet. She jumps out and a few clay pieces follow her action and then when she sees a flying feather she happily attacks it. Getting her human counterparts to laugh.

He was looking at the book on training a cat while Felicity is on all fours playing with Vera on the carpet wildly moving the feathered stick from one point to another. She looks up at him and reads the cover and with a teasing laugh states, “She’s not a dog.”

He looked up from the book “From her meowing I’d take that as positive  _Not_  a dog.”

“Okay mister, since you came back from pet shopping, you’ve had this underlining grumpiness.”

“The employee there irritated me. Saying that no way I was into cats. Like that made any sense.”

 She got off the floor and heading towards him. “She’s an idiot.” Oliver looked at her as she wrapped herself around his back. “You can love whomever you want. No one needs to have limitations on love.”

“Vera is loveable.” He leaned into her. Her warmth pleasing having an instant calming effect.

“So how exactly does a cat get trained?”

“It says here. Though they don’t respond to punishment, cats can be trained through learning that their behaviors have consequences, a concept known as operant conditioning. One of the most effective methods is done through positive reinforcement and is called clicker training.”

“I bought it when I looked into the pamphlet near the registers. It kept me from actually having a conversation with Lanie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was full force in cat training. To Felicity it was adorable to watch. She started documenting and taking silly photos of those two. It was a way he was distracted and he seemed to enjoy his fixation on Vera. Every time he would accomplish a small task of getting Vera’s attention to a failure or two when the kitten wasn’t having any of it had him looking up cat training videos online.

He did mind how he would get up in the morning making sure she was safe she loves settling near his upper torso. He woke up to her stretched against him as he was usually curled against Felicity.

It relieved some pressure off of Felicity as she would tend to get emergency help me texts from the team and she didn’t tell Oliver he was just so carefree she knew it was wrong but she just didn’t want to burden him.

Felicity woke up to Oliver praising Vera for shaking his hand. She looked at how he was against the patio door on his side while he said the word shake and Vera would meet his hand to the word. He has been working that trick for two days. So she knew he must be excited that once again his little fur ball was trained with a new command. “Good morning.”

He looked up and his eyes sparkled as he rose and strode to her with Vera bouncing behind him. “Hey there, good morning sleepy head.” He kissed her.

“You already went on your run?”

“Yep. Vera suggested I bring back breakfast.”

“Oh she did, did she?”

His lips took hers once more. “Yes. She is very attentive to your needs.” As on cue Vera was climbing the bedcovers to get on top and pounce on her moving hand. Felicity mindlessly prettied Vera as the kitten burrowed herself into the covers beside her. Oliver’s lips now finding her neck scrumptious until a growling tummy took them from their activities.

“I guess I’m hungry, did you both eat already?”

“Yes and don’t you dare give scraps to Vera.”

“But…”

“Felicity! You promised me that Vera would eat from her personalized diet.”

“Those eyes though.”

“She’ll be fine. She’ll learn can’t always get what you want.”

“The Oliver Queen philosophy is a downer.”

“Reality baby reality.” He was off the bed and already at the coffee maker.

“The fact that we are going on that last trail I’ll shower afterwards. So what did you get me? I mean what did Vera express I would like to eat?”

“Look into the bag sweetie.”

Opening up the bag she saw a breakfast sandwich and the scone of her dreams.”

“Did I say that I love Vera recently? Because I do love her. She knew that scone I’ve been looking at every time we pass that bakery.”

“You mumbled it in your sleep. Felicity, I must admit finding out your passion for some pastries somewhat concerning.”

“Why?”

He looked at her and had a blush on his face.

“Oliver? Spill it!”

“You um… make some of the most erotic noises. Since that first time you saw that Italian pastry in Positano where we just passed by and at night I woke up to your craving sounds that is why I had that pastry ready for you.”

“Oh my god! I have erotic dreams about food?” Her expression just had Oliver laughing.

“Baby, let’s just say since then pleasing you with treats you crave always lands to a great make out session that morning where we are both land up panting.”

Felicity recalling each pastry make-out session and she looks at Oliver, “You know this changes things. I may never dream of gooey flaky greatness again.”

“I’ll take my chances.” He is in her bubble as his lips descend onto her and a heated kiss leads to another make out session where they don’t leave their room until noon.

 

* * *

 

Oliver looks down at the laundry basket and back at the heap of destroyed socks. Once they decided to take Vera on their adventure on the trail Vera craved his socks and not Felicity’s as she tried to participate in this kitten’s love of his used socks. So he looked at the new package of socks to be washed and smiled. Socks to him were a big deal and Felicity was the only person privy to some island stories about exposure and of course his time on the Pacific Trail were their cat used his socks for play and soothing moments.

He trained Vera to walk on a leash his kitten was one smart cookie and it was the best move to make. It only took her since he brought her to the lodge a very short time span that she was comfortable with having a harness on. Felicity praised him on how quickly he had the kitten comfortable to do all the things he has already accomplished with her in a very short time frame. He was proud of the fact that what should have taken weeks to accomplish was in fact happening in a quicker pace.

Living in Ivy Town had some interesting elements. He actually loved the closeness of his neighbors. He made the effort to get to know them and it actually became easier to be more lighthearted. The kids in the neighborhood would wave and ask him absurd questions about Vera but relativity it was an easy going environment.

So he was rereading on **How to train a cat to: Use a toilet** again just to make sure he was doing it right. He knew this one took time and some extra work. So he read out loud, “Once your pet is accustomed to using a litter box on top of the toilet, transition to a special litter box that fits within the toilet itself. Of course buy flushable litter, and expect spillover. Gradually use less and less litter to get your cat accustomed to doing its business without it, and then, remove the litter box entirely. Okay! So close to the last step.”

He goes looking for his four paw buddy and what he sees just is the frosting on all this training. Vera is using a different toilet.

“Felicity.” He calls out knowing she is in the den.

She comes to him as she slides with her socks on the wooden floor until she bumps into him a habit she’s picked up by one of the little girls down the street.

“What’s up Oliver?” He points at the half bathroom off the den. She looks in and lets out a chuckle. “I think Vera is just trying to prove how remarkable she is.”

“She is incredible.” He said looking at the kitten now cleaning herself on the porcelain floor.

“You also need to take pride in your achievements Oliver.” Felicity said as she knew he would chalk it up to how flawless Vera was and not how persistent he was in all these weeks. “You have trained a cat and look how pleased she seems.”

“Well she always seems pleased. Give her treats and she’s like a rock star purring feline lover of attention.”

“Just like her master.”

“Hey now.”

“Oh please, she taught you one thing. You have mastered it well.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“You purr when you’re happy. Oh do you purr.”

“That’s only because you make me happy.”

“Now if we get a dog will you…”

“Bark, hell no.” Oliver exclaimed.

“I was going to say growl but you already been known to do that on nightly occasions.”

He shook his head. Without another word he threw her over his shoulder and began to ascent to their room.

“Oliver put me down you big ape you.”

He smacked her behind and simply said, “I’m going to show you different kinds of growls. Going to have you purring in no time.”

“But I… wasn’t fed… any pastries lately.” She giggled between words.

“I’m practicing making crème brulee and believe me, hoping that night to be magical.”


	2. We might get a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd installment of Vera the cat and her human Oliver. :Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - WEEK 20
> 
> This Week’s Prompt Is:  
> Trust.

* * *

 

He has to admit he never thought Vera would be living with them again. Donna Smoak handed him his fur baby and when Vera licked his hand and acknowledged his presence he knew his heart strings were playing a soothing song. This kitten now full on adult cat meant something to him. He was instrumental in raising her and they shared a bond. Some people will probably never understand what a bond with a pet means. How integral their life was with their human parent. He would never admit out loud to anyone other than Felicity because she has heard some whoopers from him and he knows he can be as corny or as eccentric and she’ll accept his quirks.

He gave the black cat over to his at that time his soon to be mother-in-law when Felicity came home from the hospital from Darhk’s attack she needed a lot of care and at the time a cat was more than they could handle especially with Felicity more asleep than awake. It was supposed to be a short-term basis but when Damien Darhk kidnapped William and everything imploded in his life Vera was another casualty.

He wished she was with him when he lived in the bunker but he knew that living with Donna in Las Vegas was a better option for his kitty. He was always so raggedly busy with all night vigilantism and running a city badly he supposes showing up was better than a no-show mayor but there were times he preferred to just disappear.

Just when things were bleak they got worse and he thought he lost everyone on that hell nightmarish island. Luck was with him in most cases. So much sadness but at least his heart wasn’t irreversibly torn in two and his love, sister, and brother survived. He was glad when his friends made it out alive. Though they had to bury some people he cared about.

 

* * *

 

 

So, he was home, sitting on a plush couch with a cat napping on his lap as he read a budget report which he mumbles to be one of the most boring things to read in his life and there have been many reports to cross his hands. His family are at the mall to buy the newest video game that he couldn’t fandom even acting interested in. He thought it was the dumbest thing ever but it was all the rave. He did his best not to roll his eyes at Felicity’s breakdown on each character never mind William pointing out each power and abilities these characters had. He was going to lose his sports channel to wild animated actions and explosion galore. Just the sound effects were going to make him want earplugs. That alone made him secretly smile he wasn’t alone anymore. He had people whom he loved that could annoy him he was a lucky man.

Vera’s ears peaked and Oliver knew she had picked up on the noise of two loud people who resided with them.

“Yes, its them. Guess they got what they wanted.” He spoke to the now stretching cat. Her eyes trained on the door as the key slot moved and she was off his lap and making her way to welcome her family home. Oliver wasn’t going to let Vera be the only one to welcome them home as he placed the documents on the nearby table and went to meet his loved ones.

The door slid open and Felicity held the door and let William enter before her. He was carrying a large bag and Oliver was surprised that Felicity had some more bags.

“I trust that you both didn’t go overboard in purchasing games.” Oliver stated hoping that his girl and son didn’t buy out the place.

William chuckled as if there was such a thing as going overboard with games could ever exist.

“Actually, these bags I’m carrying are for Vera.” Felicity piped up as she entered showing him the logo on the bags.

With her name being mentioned she made her presence be known with a meow as she rubbed herself against William’s leg. William put his bag down to pick up the softest fur ball ever. “Can we get a dog too?” Looking at his father “I saw this amazing dog at the shop.”

Oliver just looked at Felicity hoping she could keep him from being the bad guy.

“William, I think we need to fully adjust into what we have now. Vera is a part of the family and she’s been living with my mom for some time… I think your dad and I want to enjoy you and Vera for a moment longer before adding to the family.”

“Oh.” William said somberly.

Oliver didn’t want his son to be sad but he also just didn’t think getting a dog right now be a viable option. “I’m sorry William, I know your heart was settling for that dog but…”

“It’s okay dad. I know with the baby on the way it’s going to be too much…”

“Baby?” Oliver looks from William to Felicity “What baby?”

William puts his hand over his mouth while Vera is half on his shoulder now ready to jump down and be hands free from his youngest human family.

“Sorry Felicity. I’m just going to unpack this bag in my room. Okay?”

“Sure.” Felicity keeps her eyes on William as he retreats not once looking at Oliver.

“Fine.” Oliver lets out as he’s looking at her. “You can now stop looking at his now closed door and explain this baby you seem to have mentioned to William and not me the actual father.”

Felicity lets go of the bags accept for one. She hands it to him as if that explains everything. He notices where the bag originated from and looks at five boxes within the bag.

“Well five boxes may be overkill.”

“I actually thought that may not be enough.”

He looks up from the bag and smiles he knows his girl is always hyperbole in her endeavors.

“I let William loose in the bookstore while I went and got these, there is a lot of choices maybe I took longer reading them but at the register he came up behind me and saw them. I couldn’t lie so I told him there was a chance.”

“Well we need to find out.” He places the bag on the nearby counter as he takes her into his arms for a late greeting kiss.

“What if we are expecting?”

“Our family grows by one.” He doesn’t miss a beat. The thought of Felicity carrying his child has crossed his mind plenty of times. He knows they are ready even if that thought scares both of them but he loves her and knows that she’s the one that lets him be capable of being more.

“If we aren’t?” she says while still in is arms.

“Well maybe we can go check on this dog or try for a human mix of us.”

Their lips descent upon each other’s only to be pulled apart as a voice says, “Gross. Get a room. Wait maybe not because I want to play that video game.”

Oliver turns to his son who has that wretched game in his hands but Felicity is smiling and nods to William.

“Cool I’ll go set it up then.”

“Okay, I just need to um do a few things and I’ll join you.”

William nods satisfactory and heads to the media room leaving both adults looking at the special bag.

“I’m going to do them and then play while we wait.”

“Okay, so you’re not freaking out?”

She looks at the bag in her hand as she heads to their room “Oh. I should be freaking out. Right?”

“No. I think you know the answer already and you want to solve the mystery. We both know you just want to have proof.”

“Are you anxious?”

“No. I know I want the same results as you.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because after everything we’ve been through, everything we can accomplish together, it always comes back to how you and I fundamentally know each other. That’s scary as is but being parents is a lifetime commitment to worry, heartache and crazy adventures I only want with you.”

“You already have…” she voices low.

“Let’s be honest, without you in my life all these years do you honestly believe I would be capable of such a task?”

“I like to think the man you were destined to be would shine through.”

“I love you. I love how you see me.”

“Oliver, I love you too, you make me better also.”

“Felicity, so we are both clear without you I am a shell. I can still live without you. It doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want to.”

“Okay I guess I’m ready for the next step.”

He hands her the tubes and sits on the edge of the four-clawed tub.

“So, while I’m playing with William what are you going to be doing?”

As on cue Vera slides by and jumps on the vanity sitting down looking at her humans. “Vera and I will wait for the timer, you better hurry and get ready to play I can hear my son approaching with his lead feet.”

“Okay, okay.” She brushes his lips with hers and leaves to finally get one-on-one with William there were really good reviews with this game.

“Well Vera, are you up for another human companion?”

Vera looks at him as if she understands then plops down to clean herself.

“Does that mean whatever in cat paraphrases?” He gets no answer. “Anyways how would you feel about sharing space with a dog?” Still no response. “So, either way your totally fine. Which is good.” He picks her up and puts her in his lap the timer already went off two minutes ago and he is surprised Felicity hasn’t rushed in. “Let me make a confession, I really want a baby but I bet you knew that right, Vera?” He goes on to tell his patient petting cat about a dream.

He hears Felicity footsteps stop at the bathroom threshold and she looks sad. “I guess they’re negative.”

Oliver looks at her and shrugs “I haven’t checked them yet.”

“What have you been doing instead?”

He looks at her than at Vera.

“You were giving her one of those talks?”

“I may have.”

“You are so ready to be a dad to a baby. Bet you have baby talk down to a tee.”

“I may.”

“You want to look at the results together?”

He nods both go look at the five sticks laid out.

Silence

A commotion from the hallway until William runs into the open room asking, “Well?”

“We are definitely not getting a dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vera Queen and I thank our for reading our cat tales.


	3. Vera's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the Queen Clan  
> William wants a dog. Oliver wants sleep. Felicity wants coffee. Raisa wants Vera to stop bringing her presents. Vera wants to comfort the baby. (A story about Vera and her humans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - WEEK 2  
> This Week’s Prompt Is:
> 
> Wanting.  
> (Off of the Vera series)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

~William

He lays on the bed reading a book when he feels her presence always coming from where his feet dangle off the bed. She plops herself between him and the book as if this is now her time and like usual he begins petting her. When she stretches before him he moves the book to read latter and concentrates on rubbing the cat before him. He likes his parent’s cat but really wanting to have a dog.

Vera can’t go out for a walk or play fetch with a Frisbee. She is still nice to talk to as she just looks at him acting like she can understand. He tells her how much he would love to have a canine friend and tells her his version of cool names he would give it. Hopeful with a dog unlike Vera it wouldn’t try to nap on his homework.

He looks at the time and jumps up making Vera jump with him.

“Oh man I need to take a shower.” He says sniffing himself. He is excited about joining the team and getting a uniform that he will be fitted when he goes with his dad to the center. He walks to push her off his shirt which she decided to conveniently lay on. “Come on Vera, do you think I can hassle dad for a dog when we pass the pet shop?” She’s grooming herself now but looks at him with her tongue sticking out. She gets up as he pulls the shirt and she knows she won’t be able to relax in his room so she goes on her way but finds some good twill under his bed and is excited by adding it to her collection.

 

~Felicity

Oh, the aroma gets her every single time. She had to make a conscience choice to change the route to work to keep away from such an addiction. How she misses those lattes even after months of renouncing caffeine in her diet.

How her husband tried his best in liquefied goodness he would make for her and she tried, tried so badly to make an appreciative face only tell him to stop because she didn’t want to murder him in his sleep. He took it quite well actually, which at that time made her suspicious of him. Until Raisa took it upon herself to create dishes and drinks with little homemade remedies of old family recipes. It helped so much for all these months but coffee oh how she misses thee oh the wanting of her beloved coffee.

How the local coffee shop she loves has this one commercial that gets her each and every time!

She hums the ridiculous jingle without even noticing until she does and she is horrified. When she found herself pregnant that was one of the vices she gave up thinking it would be easy because it was made out of love. She was wrong. Nothing is easy in this life she should have known better.

Felicity standing now in front of the crib were she just laid the most precious thing in her life. She knows her husband is tired he has been the doting father since their baby’s birth. Letting her take naps as he tends to things and last night the bundle of joy kept them up all night.

Arms wrap around her as he looks over her shoulder.

“Finally, some quiet.” He whispers. Felicity nods as she turns into his embrace.

“Why don’t you get some sleep. I’ll need to get some work done anyhow.”

He doesn’t say another word as he leads his wife out of the nursery. Once safely away from the room he still whispers, “I promised to take William to get fit for…”

“It’s today?”

“Yea, so anyhow we should be back by dinner time.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” And they give each other a sweet departing kiss.

She keeps away from the kitchen area when she knows Raisa will be having her usual cup of bitter Russian coffee even that sounds delightful that is why sugar was invented for and right now just a sip would make her resolve falter.

Seeing their cat stop and drop something from a distance than pick it up again. Felicity asks out loud, “Hey Vera, wait what is that in your mouth?” Felicity goes in for a closer look and Vera bolts to one of her special hiding spaces. “It better-not-be a critter.” She’ll need to have Oliver check these special spots just in case but right now she has work to do.

 

~Oliver 

Oliver looks around his home as he would say just weeks ago it was typically quiet with maybe some background noise like low music coming from the kitchen area if Raisa was making them dinner or a left on television screen because his son had a tendency to never turn off any appliances when he was done and he can’t forget the last person whose words he is drawn to is usually found anywhere in the house but on speaker phone talking business. His home life was quiet, comfortable, a peaceful place to unwind.

He loves being a father. It’s a lot of work to be hands on but so gratifying. Watching the process of his wife through her pregnancy was a dream he never thought years ago he’d get and now he is the father of two beautiful souls.

He oversaw the construction of their home while she was busy building the corporate empire. He is lucky that John took care of all security and between Felicity’s business and Oliver being interest in public office having dinner with the Diggles, Oliver questioned why John didn’t start a security firm and like always he said he isn’t a pencil pusher no offense to him and Felicity. That is probably another future conversation because John is more than just a bodyguard and the famous driver of a supposedly spoiled heir.

He smiles as he sees his wife look at the finally sleeping child and he interrupts her as he wraps his arms around her enjoying the sight before him. He will need to take William to get his sports uniform fitted before practice in less than a months’ time. His family and anything mundane is just perfect compared to his nightly adventure where he needs to be ready for anything. Coming home to ordinary things is just immaculate even though he is so tired, wanting of sleep that he’ll need to get at least some jolt of caffeine maybe before heading out.

He departs ways from Felicity as he heads to the kitchen he feels hungry so maybe he’ll even make a sandwich or something but as he gets closer he smells the baked goods Raisa made earlier that scent already making him float on air.

He sees her looking at a cup she just took out of a closed cabinet and the exasperated look on her face has him ask why. She jumps a little and gives him a scowl.

“Sorry.” Is his quick response. He enjoys her company and the coffee with a delicious bread that will satisfy him until dinner time.

 

~Vera

Vera jumps up to see what’s happening with the new member of the family. For a long time, her humans didn’t let her get close to the new smelly loud creature. She could smell it from where she is perched every time and mostly her human sunshine would lay the wrapped loud presence on some surface she isn’t allowed on. She gets batted away many times and the word shoo is a constant vocabulary for those precious two-legged members of her pride.

She adores each member of the household and each had a ranking from their connection. Like the protector the one who she knows is her always. He teaches and comforts her and each encounter is stimulating and soothing.

The sunshine who loves to throw her the toys she fetches and mutilates before bringing it back to the awaiting hand. Best ear scratches ever those finger tips feel so great must be all those paw exercises tapping against those machines that give off hot air she likes in the cold days she lays on them for heat.

The patter who loves to talk about stuff she can’t understand as he pets her fur. He has the added bonus of cleaning up after her she doesn’t mind he does a good job maybe the protector is grooming him to have his own student. Though that doesn’t make her too happy to think of so when that thought crosses her mind she swats at his hand making him yelp out and she is content again serves him right training to add another fur into the domestic abode.

There is also the mistress of food who gives her the meals that has her swoon down and chomp on and then lets her stretch out and groom herself before she feels a brush of some kind help her along. She deserves gifts and she gets them on a daily ritual. Going about her day looking for items suitable to the care taker who always needs this container to drink that awful smelly hot liquid that is consumed by many of her two-legged pride.

There are others like chipper sun who took her in for some time when she was young. She still shows her appreciation when she comes around and gets her scent once she shows her loving devotion by rubbing her head all over. Most of the time it doesn’t work out so well as chipper sun tries to keep her from the head bunting but she tries every time.

What has her perplexed is the new scent that entered her world. All the two-legs kept her from investigating not even letting her have a close up to leave her own scent. When all that changes she meets the blanket wonder and it miraculous it so small and actually smells better than expected. It makes noises that has her ears perk up sometimes a little too loud for her liking. It is strange this little wonder makes gestures and has everyone on edge that is an interesting power and she respects that dominance in a way so she just gazes down at the powerful being and keeps guard.

 

~Raisa

Her coffee time is always engulfed by finding a gift on or near her cup. She has taken a liking of the very energetic fur ball Mr. Oliver is so over the moon with. Every day about the same time she enjoys a cup of wonderful strong coffee with the baked goods that have been prepared. It’s the time that Ms. Felicity stays away from the kitchen area since she gave up the liquid of the gods as so she says in numerous times they have conversed.

She has found lint, furballs, vomit, string, small knickknacks, and feline toys embedded around her cup and as soon as she goes to grab her cup Vera is there purring in satisfaction of a job well done but today she is nowhere to be found.

It is a sweet sad story on how the once little kitten lost her mother but received human parents that had made the kitten shine until the tragic events of the shooting that had made Ms. Felicity bound to a wheelchair the kitten went to live with her mother and with the subsequent breakup it seemed Vera may lose once again.

She smiles at how he tells the story of Vera coming back home and how he didn’t know that this particular ball of energy helps him concentrate on what matters because his single-mind-focus sometimes when it comes to family isn’t really appreciated by the family.

Grabbing a cup to get some coffee she sighs as she sees stuffing placed in her favorite drinking mug and knows exactly who the culprit is.

“Everything okay?”

She jumps at being startled with a scowl, “Ms. Felicity is correct on that bell collar she so frequently addresses.”

“Raisa you’ve never had a problem before. I do remember being caught red handed many times as a young boy sneaking around.” She makes an agreeing gesture. “So, what has your mind occupied that you didn’t hear me?” She shows him the inside of her cup. It has him stumped who would put lint, intertwined twine, and something that looks like couch stuffing in her favorite mug? He thinks William as some sort of prank but he knows better. Felicity wouldn’t want to aggravate someone who makes her the best comfort food matching her many moods since pregnancy.

“It’s okay Mr. Oliver it’s a daily gift that I wish not for.” He gives her a strange look. “The four pawed family member’s way of showing how much she appreciates me.” She thinks even when she is not wanting it she appreciates the gesture.

“Vera? But your cup is stored in the cabinet. How?”

“Is she not a Queen? Its seems the Queens always find a way.”

His mouth opens and then closes he can’t argue with that. Raisa cleans her cup and grabs him one as well as he sits at the counter. He takes a knife and slices a few pieces and waits for her to sit as he offers her the plate. They sit in silence enjoying the warm delicious meaty bread roll. Another moment that she will file as sweet memories to be. Seeing him content but yet so very tired.

“It has been an exhausting few months, but it is really nice that your living here again on this land your family has called home for years.”

He looks around the kitchen it’s a replica of the original. All the family photos in storage sorted and things he, Felicity, and Thea loved with the opinions of their friends and family on building a new estate for the Queen family. William’s game room that he so hoped to have to Oliver’s idea of an ultimate play zone for Vera. Felicity teased him that their baby would follow suit and shadow the cat around their home. He really hopes not because it would give him a heart attack if his bundle of joy is hanging off the cat walks around the high ceilings.

“I hope to do it right this time?” He says more to himself than to her. Her hand touched his shoulder just above his heart.

“You have a good heart Mr. Oliver.” He gives her a tired smile but it reaches his eyes as he adores the woman before him.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner has been served and they are spending some time together in the family room. Felicity takes out her camera phone and tapes the sweet moments each have with the baby but what catches all their attention is the first interaction between Vera and the newborn.

Felicity is on her knees recording them, their first meet. Oliver standing guard ready to pull Vera if needed. Both Raisa and William across sitting on another sofa as the baby is been propped by an oversized pillow and Vera finally gets to touch the squiggly new playmate. She smells the baby and after her fill plops down near its feet put close enough to the chubby fingers that are feeling her presence.

Everyone making oohhs and aahhs and smiling ridiculously. The baby is a little fussy and a hand touches Vera’s face and Oliver is ready to grab her when the most adorable thing Felicity catches on film. Vera looks at the new family member as she puts out her paw and its reciprocated as her new playmate holds her paw.

Oliver looks at Felicity with a broad smile as he hears his son tell Raisa how cute that was. Felicity finally looks at her husband after she turns off the camera and wipes a tear from her face. Their wanting to see how well this first real meeting would go and its on film how beautiful the moment really was.

“So, dad like I was saying in the car…” William started.

Oliver shakes his head somewhat amused but very bewildered. “William, we all love you very much. We know you want a dog this is not the time.”

“But…”

Oliver continues, “Felicity wants coffee, even Raisa wants less feline gifts, and I want some real rest but we don’t always get everything right on the spot. Someday maybe.”

“Okay, I understand.” William concedes. “So basically, us humans don’t get what we are wanting but someone here looks like she got what she wanted.”

Vera as on cue starts purring softly as her ears point slightly to the side and slightly forward, she is totally in a happy and relaxed state. Oliver reached over and pets her. She let out a soft low meow.

“Yea buddy, she is totally happy.”

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
